Cita de Niños
by Mons Malfoy
Summary: (GANADOR COMO MEJOR OS HUMOR/COMEDIA DRAMIONE AWARDS 2014) -No me molesta que Scorpius se junte con Rose, no me molesta que sea mestiza o que su hermosa madre sea hija de muggles, no me molesta que tu trabajo sea tan absorbente como el mío, no me molesta que hayas sido primero de Weasley, no me molesta nada de ti, Hermione.


_Los niños adivinan qué personas los aman. Es un don natural que con el tiempo se pierde._

**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.**

**Cita de Niños.**

Rose Weasley es una niña de piel color canela, grandes ojos azules como los de su padre, con un cabello ondulado y pelirrojo con destellos caobas, y una inteligencia innata para una niña de su edad. Pertenece a la casa de los leones y tiene muchos amigos de las cuatro casas.

Había regresado de su primer año en Hogwarts, estaba muy contenta porque todo lo que su mamá le había dicho era verdad. Amaba su colegio, el castillo era tan grande que hubo una algunas veces que se perdió, los linajes del Bosque Prohibido le encantaban porque era su lugar preferido para leer, ¡Incluso el campo de Quidditch! Para sorpresa de toda su familia incluida su mamá, Rose había entrado al Equipo de Gryffindor como cazadora, su Tío George le había regalado su primera escoba cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su mamá, él estaba aferrado en que iba a ser un varón, la cara de sorpresa y vergüenza que puso cuando vio el bulto rosa fue indescriptible, por suerte la escoba ha sido utilizada desde entonces.

Y ahí estaba saliendo del compartimiento del tren con sus amigos James, Teddy y Victoire para pasar un maravilloso verano. Sabía que tenía que dividirlo entre su papá y su mamá, y por alguna rubia razón, ya no le afectaba tanto como cuando se enteró de los cambios que iba a sufrir su familia.

Aún recordaba como su mamá habló con ella un mes antes de que le llegará su carta de Hogwarts, no era tonta, sabía que algo ya no iba bien con sus padres y que posiblemente la única razón por la que permanecían juntos era por ella y por su hermano, tal vez no peleaban a viva voz como esperaba que lo hicieran, pero su indiferencia y frialdad le dolían más. Al principio le dolió mucho ver a su papá hacer sus maletas e irse a La Madriguera, su mamá tampoco la pasó bien, a veces notaba en ella esa mirada melancólica y con los ojos algo vidriosos. Rose Weasley era una niña de 11 años muy madura para su edad, no hubo necesidad de alguna plática con un psicomago sobre su estado anímico, simplemente lo aceptó, con el paso de ese mes notó en su hogar un ambiente más tranquilo, tal vez había sido lo mejor.

Divisó una cabellera castaña y corrió hacía ella, olvidándose de despedirse de sus primos, ya tendría tiempo para ellos después.

-¡Mamá!

Se lanzó a sus brazos, la había extrañado mucho.

-Rose mi amor- Hermione le besó la coronilla y la apretó más contra su cuerpo –Te extrañé mucho hija.

-Yo también mamá- se despegó un poco de ella, buscando a alguien más, cuando no lo encontró frunció el ceño y le preguntó a su madre -¿Y papá y Hugo?

Hermione soltó un suspiro, se puso a la altura de su hija, observó esos ojos azules idénticos a los de Ron que la veían con suspicacia, conocía muy bien a su hija, ese abrazo no había sido un gesto a la ligera, algo pasaba.

-Papá y Hugo no están, partieron la semana pasada a Croacia- le explicó Hermione –Hay una feria de Criaturas Mágicas, sabes que a Hugo le encantan y tu papá lo llevó, creyeron que regresarían a tiempo para recogerte pero la feria se ha a alargado, regresan en dos semanas más- le acarició la cabeza a su hija -¿Estás molesta?

Rose jamás había estado tan feliz en su vida, tenía la coartada perfecta para poder pedirle a su mamá un enorme favor. Sabía que la feria sería larga, de seguro Hugo se la estaba pasando de maravilla, a él si le afectó un poco más la separación de sus padres, agradecía a Merlín que pudiera pasar tiempo con papá ahora que su carrera como Auror se lo permitía.

-Para nada mamá- le sonrió, de verdad había extrañado mucho a su mamá -¿Cómo estás tú?

Hermione suspiró, estaba más tranquila, estaba incluso más feliz, no es que Ron la hiciera miserable, es sólo que se habían dado cuenta de que ellos funcionaban más como grande amigos que como una pareja, lamentablemente les costó 12 años entenderlo. Ninguno culpaba al otro, tal vez su matrimonio no hubiera funcionado, pero ellos seguían teniendo ese cariño y amor fraternal que los unió desde su primer año, y ahora tenían dos hijos encantadores. N tuvieron que discutir ningún tipo de custodia, se arreglaron civilizadamente como para decidir que Ron podía ver a sus hijos cuando quisiera y llevarlos a pasear cuando sea. Había sido una resolución muy buena, la madurez de Ron siempre llegaba a sorprenderla.

-Estoy feliz de tenerte otra vez conmigo hija, ¿Qué tal el colegio?- le preguntó su madre.

-¡Maravilloso mami! Encantamientos es mi clase preferida al igual que las clases de vuelo- sonrió de oreja a oreja la pequeña pelirroja –Además este año ¡Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas!- le gritó muy feliz –Lo único malo es que perdimos la Copa de Quidditch- le dijo con un deje de tristeza.

-Que bueno mi amor, apuesto un beso a que tu le diste muchos puntos a Gryffindor ¿Verdad?- su hija asintió fervientemente –Y no te preocupes, el siguiente año siempre puedes intentar de ganar la Copa de Quidditch- le sonrió conciliatoria la castaña -¿Quién ganó la copa?

Se dio cuenta de cómo su hija se quedaba pensativa, vio en sus ojos un rastro de felicidad a pesar de la pregunta que le hizo, finalmente con un suspiro respondió.

-Slytherin.

Hizo un pequeño mohín y luego continuó.

-Aunque se lo merecían, jugaron muy bien todo el año. Su buscador es increíble- dijo con sus ojitos azules brillando de felicidad.

Hermione lo notó pero no digo nada, ya su hija le contaría cuando estuviera segura. Quiso bromear un poco con ella así que le soltó unas palabras.

-No deberías de ir diciendo eso del buscador, seguro a tu Tío Harry le da un ataque porque Slytherin tiene un equipo increíble y a tu padre se le atora la comida al saber que halagas a las serpientes.

Las dos rieron con soltura encaminándose hacía la salida de la estación, ajenas a un par de ojos grises que las veían muy intrigados.

**/**

Scorpius Malfoy es un niño rubio de tez pálida, ojos grises más cálidos que los de su progenitor, con una sonrisa ladeada cargada de magnetismo que te hace querer voltear a verlo, una nariz respingada y con modales exquisitos, dignos de una educación aristócrata. Pertenece a la casa de las serpientes y tiene unos cuantos amigos muy curiosos.

Había terminado su primer año de la mejor manera posible, aún no podía creer que Slytherin había ganado la Copa de Quidditch, no le importaba haber perdido la Copa de las Casas, el Quidditch era mejor. Además todas sus clases las había aprobado con honores siendo así uno de los mejores promedios de primer año.

Iba saliendo de su compartimiento en el tren acompañado por Isabella y Maximilian, esperaba pasar unas buenas vacaciones de verano, esta vez le tocaba pasarlas con su padre.

El matrimonio Malfoy-Greengrass se había divorciado dos años atrás, sabía que sus padres no se había casado por amor, aunque a pesar de la inexistencia de ese sentimiento, si se tenían mucho cariño forjado a base de la convivencia. En su casa nunca hubo peleas o gritos por parte de su madre, ella decía que gritar era poco elegante _"No debes de comportarte de manera insulsa Scorpius, eres un Malfoy, no lo olvides" _ Eso era lo que siempre le decía su madre cuando veía venir un berrinche de su parte, aprendió que no siempre, aunque se sea un Malfoy, se obtiene lo que quiere. Su padre por otra parte siempre le inculcó ser el caballero que es, los modales en la mesa y su porte lo hacían merecedor de una admiración que ni su padre tuvo ni en sus mejores tiempos _"Un Malfoy siempre es alguien a quien admirar, pero no te ganes esa admiración siendo un patán" _Scorpius conocía muy bien el motivo por el que su padre siempre le decía eso.

Entre su padre y él nunca ha habido secretos, su padre le contó como había sido su época escolar, incluso le habló sobre la guerra, su madre por otro lado no tenía mucho que aportar, siendo ella menor por dos años, ni su familia ni ella estuvieron relacionadas con los mortífagos durante ese tiempo.

Agradecía a su padre todo lo que le contó, gracias a eso pudo romper el estigma que tenía tatuado desde pequeño, pudo formar su propia esencia como persona y no tuvo que fingir se frío o grosero; _"Es tu vida Scorpius, si algo he aprendido esto años es que debes de ser siempre tú"_ Amaba demasiado esa frase de su padre. Ser siempre él. Ser él mismo.

Su infancia no había sido especialmente sencilla, había gente que cuando lo veían le rehuía, a veces cuando estaban en el Callejón Diagon escuchaba a la gente murmurar _"Mortífagos" o "Hijo de Mortífago" _Al principio le incomodaba, puede que incluso le doliera, pero no lo demostraba, finalmente con errores o sin ellos, él era un Malfoy.

Bajó del tren buscando un destello rubio igual a de él, lo encontró fácilmente, se despidió de sus amigos y camino hacía su progenitor. Cuando llegó hacía su padre, éste ya lo estaba recibiendo con un abrazo muy reconfortante.

-Hola padre- le dijo el rubio menor a su padre, estaba pegado a su pecho y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él –Te extrañé demasiado.

Claro que lo había extrañado, había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que lo vio, por lo general Scorpius vivía con su padre en Inglaterra, pero al entrar al colegio tuvo que pasar las navidades con su madre en Suiza, no se quejaba, también extrañaba a su madre pero con su padre siempre era distinto.

-Yo también te extrañé hijo- le contestó Draco a su hijo –A veces las lechuzas no son suficiente.

¿Cómo iba a ser suficientes? Tuvo que esperar a que terminara el año para verlo, el acuerdo con Astoria no era malo, sólo que a veces le costaba mucho despegarse de su único hijo. Según los términos del divorcio, Astoria tenía por derecho pasar todas las navidades con su hijo, era lo más justo ya que Scorpius residía con Draco.

-Pero ya regresé y no me iré hasta dentro de casi dos meses- le devolvió el pequeño Scorpius.

-Tienes razón hijo, es por eso que pedí una licencia en San Mungo- le dijo Draco –Tu y yo la pasaremos este verano juntos, sin ninguna intervención del hospital.

Al terminar la guerra y evitando Azkaban, Draco Malfoy regresó a Hogwarts a terminar su séptimo año, se graduó con las mejores calificaciones en sus EXTASIS y decidió estudiar medimagia. En un principio no fue sencillo, nadie le confiaba su salud a un exmortífago, por muy redimido que éste estuviera, pero al final demostró que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, conocía muchos hechizos y pociones sanatorios, gracias a su entrenamiento como Mortífago, que eran de mucha ayuda, las personas terminaron confiando en él, aunque muchas veces el resentimiento florecía y escuchaba como lo llamaban _"Mortífago" _la verdad no le importaba, mientras su hijo fuera el único que no lo juzgara lo demás no importaba. El año en el que se divorció de Astoria fue ascendido a Jefe de departamento de Maldiciones Peligrosas y Jefe de Urgencias, su trabajo era muy absorbente así que no tuvo tiempo para escuchar las habladurías de la gente sobre su fracasado matrimonio. Lo único malo es que al ser jefe su servicios eran requeridos las 24 horas del día, había días en los que no veía a Scorpius en todo el día, lo dejaba al cuidado de Narcissa y un muy viejo y cansado Lucius, se sentía mal porque sus padres debían de estar descansando en lugar de estar detrás del demonio de su hijo, pero ellos le aseguraban que no les importaba cuidar de su único nieto.

-Muy bien padre- festejó Scorpius – ¿Podremos ir a ver partidos de Quidditch?- preguntó el niño.

-Haremos lo que quieras hijo- le sonrió el rubio mayor, una sonrisa sincera –Y bien, en tus cartas comentabas que estaba muy reñida la Copa de las Casas y la de Quidditch, ¿Qué pasó?

Scorpius se enderezó, puso su mejor cara seria y empezó a hablar.

-Padre- Draco sonrió ante el tono de voz de su hijo -Slytherin ganó la Copa de Quidditch.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, el menor de los Malfoy ya se encontraba entre los brazos de su padre una vez más. Con su hijo no tenía reticencias de demostrarle amor.

-Eso es excelente hijo- le halagaba su padre –Sabía que eras el mejor buscador- le revolvió un poco el cabello.

-Gracias padre, aunque debo decir que no fue fácil, Gryffindor tiene una buena cazadora.

-¿De verdad?

-La mejor.

Draco Malfoy estaba sorprendido, no porque su hijo llevará a Slytherin al triunfo de la Copa de Quidditch, sino porque estaba elogiando a una jugadora del equipo contrario, una jugadora que según en las palabras de su hijo, era la mejor.

-Bueno y dime ¿Cómo se llama la cazadora? Tal vez la conozca, seguro ha estado en Urgencias alguna vez- quería conocer a la muchacha que se había ganado la admiración de su hijo.

Scorpius titubeó un poco y luego le contestó.

-No la conoces padre, es también de primer año.

Draco vio la reacción de su hijo ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? De pronto sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis.

-Hijo- Scorpius lo volteó a ver –A ti te gusta esa cazadora superestrella ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? Claro que no padre.

Pero su sutil sonrojo en las mejillas lo delataba, estaba bien, si su hijo no le decía nada aún era porque estaba muy nervioso, ya le diría cuando estuviera seguro.

Unas risas sacaron a los dos Malfoy de sus pensamientos, giraron hacía su derecha y vieron a las dueñas de ese sonido.

Ninguno de los dos se fijo que en el rostro del otro, había una sonrisa.

**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.**

"_Hyperion:_

_Lamento no haberme despedido de ti, no pude ir a buscar tu compartimiento._

_Felicidades de nuevo por la Copa de Quidditch, aunque no te acostumbres, que el próximo año regresa a Gryffindor. _

_¿Adivina qué? Mi papá y mi hermano están en Croacia en una feria de Criaturas Mágicas, así será mucho más sencillo poder verte, mi mamá es de las personas que cree en la unidad de las casas; ¿Crees que tu madre si te de permiso? Espero que si. _

_Te recuerdo que me debes unas varitas de regaliz, el Puddlemere United perdió ante los Halcones de Falmouth._

_Te quiero Escorpión._

_MW"_

Scorpius tenía la carta todavía en su mano, la había leído más de diez veces y aún tenía esa sonrisa boba en el rostro. Tal vez si le gustaba un poco.

Se había aprendido todos sus gestos durante ese primer año, recordaba como se mordía el labio inferior al concentrarse en una poción, como fruncía el entrecejo en Historia de la Magia y como sonreía abiertamente cuando lograba un movimiento de varita a la perfección. Era bonita, tenía esos ojos azules muy brillantes y un cabello ondulado muy sedoso; lo mejor de todo era su amor por el Quidditch ¿Acaso existía una persona más perfecta que ella? El decía que no, a casi ninguna niña le gustaba el Quidditch y Rose, o Marie que era su segundo nombre, incluso apostaba con él.

Si, esa niña le caía muy bien, y puede que le gustara un poquito.

Guardó la carta en él cajón de mesita de noche, tomó un pergamino y se puso a escribir. En el momento en que ató la carta a la lechuza y la mandó su padre entró a su habitación.

-¿Mandando cartas ya tan rápido? Debe de ser una chica especial- dijo como si nada su padre.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Scorpius no se hizo esperar y Draco sonrió mentalmente, su hijo se veía tan adorable.

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?- preguntó de nuevo su progenitor, tomando asiento en la cama de su hijo.

-Su nombre es Marie- contestó un muy sonrojado rubio –Es la cazadora de la que te hablé.

-Así que Gryffindor ¿Eh?- Draco sonreía, después de la guerra y de su trabajo como sanador, no tenía que tener mas prejuicios, aún se consideraba un arrogante pero eso era parte de su encanto.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó su hijo, en su cara podía ver un rastro de preocupación y ¿nerviosismo?

-Para nada hijo, sabes que eres libre de tener a los amigos que quieras, sólo me sorprende un poco- le contestó Draco, su hijo se veía tan feliz cada vez que mencionaba a la chica en cuestión – ¿Cuál es su apellido?

Scorpius se tensó imperceptiblemente, daba gracias a Merlín que su padre no lo notó o ya se veía un interrogatorio más profundo.

-Es… Wamblee- mintió, bueno un poco, finalmente su apellido también era con W –No la conoces, es mestiza.

¿Wamblee? Si definitivamente no le sonaba, no recordaba a nadie con ese apellido que haya visitado San Mungo recientemente, seguro el padre era hijo de muggles y por eso no lo recordaba.

-Muy bien- se levantó el rubio mayor –Entonces espero conocerla pronto- le sonrió a su hijo al que le había vuelto el sonrojo.

-Padre- lo llamó su hijo antes de que saliera de su habitación.

Draco volteó a ver a su hijo, insistiéndole con la mirada que continuara.

-¿Puedo salir con Marie al Callejón Diagon por un Helado de Florean Fortescue?- preguntó en voz baja el niño.

Su padre sonrió, no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer a la pequeña leona.

-Claro hijo- el rubio menor sonrió, sonrisa que se hizo mueca cuando escuchó lo que decía su padre mientras salía de su cuarto –Iré contigo.

Y ahí dejó a un muy sorprendido Scorpius.

**/**

"_Marie:_

_Sigue soñando, esa copa de Quidditch no deja la Sala Común de Slytherin ¡Por nada del mundo!_

_Que bueno que tu madre crea eso, mi padre también esta de acuerdo en la unión de casas, ya sabes por su pasado ultra secreto, no, no te burles, ya vi que tienes esa sonrisa que pones siempre que hablamos en clave ¡Deja de reír! _

_Y claro que podré verte, estoy en Inglaterra, el verano lo paso con mi padre, así que no creo que haya inconvenientes. _

_Tú y tu feo equipo de Quidditch, no festejes pelirroja que el Puddlemere no vuelve a perder_

_Te quiero Marie._

_HM"_

Rose era de esas niñas a las que no les preocupaba lo que pensaran los demás de ella, su padre decía que había heredado eso de su madre, era feliz como era; con un poco de pecas que según su amigo rubio decía que eran bonitas ¿O cómo era? ¡Ah sí! _"Tus pecas son encantadoras Marie, resaltan el brillo de tus ojos" _Esa fue la primera vez que se había sonrojado con un niño, ni le pasaba con James, que según todas sus amigas era el más guapo de segundo año.

Ni bien había terminado de doblar la carta para guardarla en su cajón, su mamá entró.

-Creo que he olido una carta de un muy increíble buscador- comentó como si nada, ganándose un sonrojo muy notorio de su hija –Ah, o sea que si adiviné de quien era- sonrió mentalmente, su hija era encantadora.

Seguro que si Ronald se enteraba de que se carteaba con un Slytherin y que esa pequeña serpiente la hacía sonrojar, ponía el grito en el cielo.

-Si mamá, es de él- contestó Rose un poco azorada.

-¿Puedo leerla?- la niña asintió y le dejó la carta a su mamá

_¿Pasado ultra secreto? ¿A que se refiere este niño? ¿Cuándo hablan en clave? ¡Ah claro! Por eso no entendí nada de lo que puso ¿El verano lo paso con mi padre? O sea que sus padres también están divorciados ¿Si podré verte? ¡Que tiernos, quieren salir juntos! ¿Marie? ¡Ni a mi me deja llamarla así! ¿HM? ¿Quién demonios es HM?_

-Tu amigo es muy raro mi amor- le comentó Hermione cuando le devolvió la carta.

-No es raro mamá, así hablamos nosotros- se sonrojó, si era posible, un poco más.

La castaña sonrió, a su hija le gustaba ese niño.

-Así que quieren salir- le recordó su madre -¿Cómo se llama?

_¡Rayos! Esto no lo vi venir._

-Henry Multroop- contestó rápidamente la pelirroja, esperaba que su madre no notara la pequeña mentira.

-No lo conozco- dijo la castaña, su trabajo como Jefa del Departamento de Misterios no era muy sociable -¿A qué se dedica su papá?- preguntó de nuevo.

Se tensó pero su mamá no lo notó, no podía decirle que era Sanador, así sabría donde buscar y tal vez después su mamá no querría dejarla salir para evitar problemas con su papá por relacionarse con un Malfoy.

-uhhm no lo sé mamá, no le preguntado- mintió de nuevo, sólo un poquito –Entonces si puedo salir con él por un Helado de Florean Fortescue?

La castaña le sonrió, se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta la puerta, una vez ahí le dijo.

-Está bien, pero yo voy contigo.

Y ahí quedó una sorprendida Rose.

**/**

"_Hyperion:_

_¡SOS! Mi mamá ya me dio permiso para verte, pero… quiere venir conmigo._

_Ella no sabe que iré contigo, sabe que eres de Slytherin, pero no le dije que eras un Malfoy, le invente algo de un Henry Multroop ¿Estás molesto?_

_Perdón, lo dije sólo para evitar que tuviera problemas con mi papá, ya sabes que el mío y el tuyo supuestamente no se llevan muy bien._

_De verdad quiero verte, espero no te hayas molestado por mi mentira._

_Te quiero Escorpión._

_MW"_

Scorpius volvió a guardar la carta en el cajón, no le molestaba lo que había dicho Rose, finalmente él también le había mentido a su padre, y curiosamente su padre también quería acompañarlo, mejor ser sincero con Rose también.

**/**

"_Marie:_

_No te disculpes, yo… también tuve que mentirle a mi padre sobre ti. Le dije que tu apellido era Wamblee, lo único que sabe es que eres mestiza, y no, antes de que pongas esa cara de enojada a él no le molesta ni que seas mestiza, ni que seas Gryffindor._

_Y también él quiere venir conmigo, ¿te importaría? _

_Yo también de verdad quiero verte._

_Te quiero Marie._

_HM"_

Por alguna extraña razón siempre se ponía feliz cuando Scorpius le quitaba importancia a su sangre, él era un sangre pura lo más normal es que se comportara como el dios supremo en el castillo pero todo era muy diferente, él siempre la cuidaba y veía por ella.

No le importaba que su padre lo acompañara, sólo esperaba que su mamá no tuviera problemas.

**/**

"_Hyperion:_

_¡Para tu información endemoniado escorpión rubio, no puse ninguna cara! Deja de creer que eres adivino, para eso esta la Profesora Trelawney con sus augurios de muerte. _

_Y no me importa si a ti no te importa, además mi mamá también irá. _

_Yo creo que nos estamos preocupando de más, esta bien que nuestros padres hayan estudiado juntos, pero tal vez ni se recuerdan. _

_Entonces… ¿Mañana a las 12:30 en la Heladería?_

_Pd. No olvides mis varitas de regaliz._

_Te quiero Escorpión hijo de Trelawney._

_MW"_

Scorpius estaba tratando de contener la carcajada que peleaba por salir, el pensar en Rose cuando le gritaba ese comentario siempre lo hacía reír, sólo a ella se le ocurría ese tipo de cosas.

Al final le hizo caso, lo que tuviera que pasar iba a pasar y no porque se quebrara la cabeza pensando en posibles escenarios para su reunión de mañana iba a encontrar una solución, sólo esperaba que la sus padres no se recordaran.

Garabateó su última carta, la ató a la pata de su lechuza y la envió, mañana sería un nuevo día.

**/**

"_Marie:_

_¡No creí vivir lo suficiente para ver como la pelirroja más correcta de todo el mundo se burla de un profesor! _

_Vaya, vaya Weasley (¿o debería decir Wamblee?) eres toda una maleducada, la Profesora Trelawney no tiene la culpa de tus ataques de histeria ¿ok?_

_Entonces esta dicho, no nos importa._

_Mañana a esa hora está perfecto pelirroja, ¡No llegues tarde!_

_Pd1. ¡Deja de molestar con tus varitas de regaliz o no te llevaré nada!_

_Pd2. Guarda esa varita Rose Marie Weasley, no esta permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, ya te vengarás de mi en otra ocasión._

_Te quiero bruja maleducada._

_HM"_

Rose terminó de leer la carta, odiaba como la conocía tanto ese endemoniado escorpión, pero también amaba esos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella cuando presentía que se iba a molestar.

Guardó la carta en su cofre de madera, ya vería mañana que era lo que pasaba con sus padres, por ahora sólo quería descansar y tal vez en sus sueños se colaría una serpiente de ojos grises y cola de escorpión.

**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.**

Hermione se levantó muy temprano ese día, su hija ya le había informado a que hora se vería con su amigo, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, su curiosidad sobrepasaba su sentido común, ése que le gritaba que estaba apunto de arruinar la primera cita de su niña, porque sí, eso era una cita en toda regla; y al parecer el niño era muy educado y propio, lo notó cuando leyó la carta que le mostró Rose, tal vez era un sangre pura, ellos tenían esa manía de educar a sus hijos de forma aristócrata desde que estaban en pañales, pero ella no juzgaría, si ése tal Henry Multroop no tenía problemas con que su Rose fuera mestiza ella tampoco los tenía.

Se dirigió al baño a tomar una larga ducha que le hiciera relajarse un poco, si también estaba nerviosa porque conocería al papá del niño y por lo que había deducido de su carta, su papá también estaba divorciado.

_¡Por Merlín! Pareces una adolescente Hermione, ni tu hija ha de estar así de nerviosa.  
Además no llevas ni un año divorciada y ya estás pensando en otro hombre, eres el colmo._

Salió del baño para vestirse, obviamente no le iba a poner ningún empeño en arreglarse, debía mantener la compostura y no avergonzar a su hija con sus nervios de adolescente enamorada apunto de salir con el chico que le encanta

_Lo peor es que ni lo conoces y ya te estas diciendo "adolescente enamorada"  
seguro que si arruinas la salida de Rose ella no te lo perdona._

Tomó un vestido color vino, le encantaba ese vestido, la hacía ver moderna y resaltaba sus curvas, el largo le llegaba un poquito antes de las rodillas, era suelto de la falda y se ceñía un poco en sus pechos realzándolos, estaba sujetos por dos tirantes gruesos que reposaban en sus hombros. Su maquillaje era tenue, sólo utilizó algo de rubor en sus mejillas y rímel para sus pestañas, no necesitaba un maquillaje cargado por ser de día, pero tampoco iba a salir como si se acabase de levantar.

_O dirás que no quieres verte como inferí ante el papá soltero._

Vio en su reloj y ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana, iría a ver como iba su hija, para que desayunaran antes de desaparecerse hacía el Callejón Diagon

**/**

Draco Malfoy despertó de un humor agradable, no era de las personas que van por la vida felices y cantando por una nueva buena mañana, al contrario siempre se paraba refunfuñando porque sus horas de sueño eran cortadas por alguna emergencia en San Mungo, emergencia a la que tenía que acudir al primer llamado.

Pero ahora que estaba de vacaciones, se sentía bastante relajado, había ordenado a sus internos que no lo molestaran a menos que el paciente ya llevará mas de 2 minutos muerto, de otra manera no acudiría, sus internos al principio rieron creyendo que era una broma pero cuando vieron su rostro mortalmente serio entendieron que las palabras de su jefe eran un _"No lo dejen morir, idiotas.". _Así que dejó la comodidad de su cama y se metió al baño a darse una ducha que le quitara los restos de sueño.

Estaba pensando en lo que haría en unas horas más, acompañaría a su único hijo a conocer a la leona que le producía sonrojos dignos de un jitomate, su hijo se veía realmente adorable con las mejillas sonrosadas, además Scorpius le comentó que la madre de la mini leona también iría y por fuentes fidedignas, su propio hijo, la mamá estaba divorciada.

No es como si fuera a ponerse a seducir a la madre de la niña, pero ya llevaba un largo tiempo sin ningún acercamiento hacía el sector femenino y un hombre, sobre todo un hombre Malfoy, también tenía sus necesidades.

_¡Por Salazar Draco! Todavía ni la conoces y ya estas pensando en tirártela, definitivamente necesitas una mujer a tu lado, no puedes seguir con esos pensamientos_

Una vez que salió de su ducha, limpio y rasurado, se dirigió al armario para coger su ropa que iba a usar, sacó un pantalón gris Oxford de vestir, una camisa de seda color azul marino, un saco informal del mismo color del pantalón, y sus zapatos negros de cuero italiano.

_Seguramente ha de ser una mujer muy guapa, Scorpius se fijó en su hija, y él tiene el  
gusto exquisito de los Malfoy, así que ha de ser muy atractiva._

Ya eran poco más de las 9:00 de la mañana cuando terminó de vestirse, fue a la habitación de su hijo para que bajaran a desayunar antes de partir hacía el Callejón Diagon.

**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.**

Hermione y su hija se aparecieron en la entrada del Callejón Diagon, eran las 12:10 todavía, tenían tiempo de pasar a la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch ya que según Rose hoy salía una nueva escoba.

_¡Otra escoba! Por Merlín ¿Cómo diantres mi hija se volvió una adicta al Quidditch?  
Esto definitivamente es el karma._

Pasaron al local y como siempre Rose se perdió entre los pasillos de la tienda mientras ella esperaba cerca del mostrador, nunca la acompañaba, había desistido de entender lo que sea que le explicaba y mejor la dejaba a ella vagar por su tienda de ensueños.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, ya eran 12:20 mejor iba a buscar a Rose o no llegarían a tiempo con el papá soltero.

_¡Error! ¡No llegaríamos a la cita de tu hija! Deja de pensar en el papá del niño  
y deja de imaginártelo como si fuera el hombre más guapo Granger, Ay Merlín creo que he enloquecido._

Justo cuando iba a dar un paso, su hija apareció por la lateral de la tienda, tomó su mano y empezó a hablar, estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Vamos mamá! No quiero llegar tarde, no debimos de haber entado ahí, siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando se trata de Quidditch.

_¡Wow! ¿Esa es mi hija renegando de su amor por el Quidditch? Debo conocer a ese niño  
y ponerle un altar._

Mientras iban caminando Hermione notó a su hija muy nerviosa, de verdad ese niño la traía muy mal, aunque para ser sinceros se veía adorable. Iba a decir algo cuando algo, o más bien alguien la dejó sin palabras.

**/**

Draco Malfoy y su hijo se aparecieron frente a Gringotts, antes de la cita que te tenía su hijo debía de hacer unas gestiones con los duendes, aún faltaban 20 minutos para su hijo se reuniera con la niña que lo hacía sonrojar.

_Y es obvio que sólo te quieres apurar para que tu hijo llegue a tiempo, esto no tiene nada que ver con la madre soltera._

_¡Deja de hablar! Claro que sólo tiene que ver con mi hijo._

_Aja ¿y luego?_

_Cállate._

_¡No puedo callarme, soy tú!_

_¡Pffff!_

Una vez que salió del banco volvió a checar su reloj, tenía 5 minutos para llegar a la Heladería a tiempo o su hijo, y su orgullo, no se lo perdonarían finalmente los dos eran un Malfoy, mientras iba caminando escuchó un pequeño reproche de su hijo.

-No debimos de haber pasado al banco padre, te has tardado mucho y ahora vamos casi corriendo- y luego continuó en un murmuro que logró escuchar –Marie va a matarme si llego tarde.

Iba a contestarle que no fue su culpa, que los malditos duendes son unos ineptos e inútiles, que siempre que va al banco lo hacen esperar, pero no pudo decir nada; algo, o alguien, lo dejó sin palabras.

**/**

-¿Malfoy?

-¿Granger?

Dijeron unos muy sorprendidos padres al unísono.

**/**

Scorpius y Rose no sabían donde meterse, al parecer sus súplicas de que no se reconocieran sus padres habían quedado ahí en el fondo del Lago Negro de Hogwarts junto con el calamar gigante.

Se notaba un ambiente tenso, sus progenitores se veían con cara _"No puedo creerlo es el hurón botador" y "Por Morgana es la sabelotodo de Granger", _decir que esta situación era incómoda era poco.

Un pequeño carraspeo los saco de sus sorprendidos pensamientos.

-Padre- el niño se acercó a Rose la tomó de la mano y se posicionó frente a su padre –Ella es Rose Marie Weasley.

Draco extendió su mano para aceptar la que la niña le ofrecía, era una niña pelirroja de cabello ondulado y largo, unos ojos azules muy claros y una piel color canela, pero sin despegar los ojos de Hermione.

-Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Malfoy.

Una vez que soltó de la mano del papá de Scorpius, volteó hacía su mamá e hizo lo mismo.

-Mamá- se acercó hacía la castaña –El es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Hermione tomó la mano del niño, era una versión miniatura del Malfoy adulto, cabello rubio platinado, con rasgos muy finos y unos ojos color plata que tenían la facilidad de hacer que te perdieras en ellos.

-Hermione Granger un placer.

-El placer es mío Sra. Granger

Los niños notaron que sus padres aún no podían creer esta situación, así que optaron por la solución más sencilla.

Huir.

Corrieron hacía el interior de la Heladería, sentándose en una mesa muy oculta para evitar momentos más incómodos. A ninguno de los dos padres les pasó por alto el hecho de que corrieron con las manos entrelazadas.

Y ahí se quedaron un rubio y una castaña, esperando que el otro hablara, dos padres divorciados que ni en sus mejore sueños se imaginaron que volverían a verse el rostro.

Draco, como el caballero que es, hizo un gesto para que la castaña tomara asiento en una mesa de la terraza y luego fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola Granger, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo con su característico arrastre de las palabras, aunque ahora no había ningún tinte de sarcasmo o de odio.

Hermione aún algo nerviosa y en shock sólo logro asentir.

-Oh vamos Granger, no me tengas miedo, no te voy a comer- le guiñó un ojo el rubio.

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy- al parecer el shock ya había pasado –Es sólo que estoy sorprendida que tu hijo sea amigo de mi hija.

-¿Hermione Granger siendo prejuiciosa? No creí vivir lo suficiente para este momento- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No estoy siendo prejuiciosa Malfoy, es sólo que me sorprende. Cuando le pregunte a Rose sobre quien era su amigo, me inventó un nombre, era algo así como Henry Multroop, lo único que me dijo es que era de Slytherin, obviamente en eso no mintió.

-Bueno si somos sinceros Scorpius también me mintió un poco, me dijo que el apellido de Rose era Wamblee ¿A quién se le ocurre inventar semejante apellido?

Hermione soltó una risa que contagió al rubio. Ya no era el mismo ambiente tenso e incómodo ahora de verdad se la estaba pasando bien.

-Y dime Granger ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho la heroína de Guerra durante estos doce años?

-Pues he trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, de hecho soy la jefa, pero he pedido vacaciones para estar con Rose y Hugo, ¿Qué tal tú?

-Vaya no esperaba menos de la mejor bruja de nuestra generación- le sonrió –Pues me sorprende que no sepas en que trabajo aunque ha decir verdad nunca te veo por mi trabajo, soy Sanador, bueno y jefe del Departamento de Maldiciones Peligrosas y del Departamento de Urgencias, y al igual que tú pedí vacaciones para estar con Scorpius.

-Wow, Draco Malfoy trabajando como sanador, eso jamás lo vi venir.

-Bueno Granger hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. Además de que la guerra cambia todo. Y bueno ya que hablamos de guerra, creo que una disculpa de mi parte nunca esta de más; lamento todo lo que te hice en nuestros años escolares, se que era un crío bastante idiota pero como hombre maduro y adulto me arrepiento de ello. Perdón.

_¡¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndome perdón?! _

-Me atrevería a decir que te hiciste sanador por la bata color verde, ustedes los Slytherins son vanidosos hasta la medula- volvió a sonreír, no quería que su platica se volviera incómoda pero aún así se obligó a contestar –Y claro que te perdono, cualquier persona que se de cuenta de sus errores, merece una segunda oportunidad.

El rubio suspiró, se había quitado un gran peso de los hombros, así que para olvidar temas tensos decidió bromear un poco.

-Oh por favor Granger, ese color es todo menos elegante o digno de un Slytherin, es tan chillón que de sólo recordarlo tengo escalofríos.

La castaña volvió a reír, este Draco Malfoy era mucho mejor.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- le soltó el rubio de repente.

La castaña dejó de reír al instante.

-Nunca la había escuchado, o bueno si la había escuchado pero siempre que estabas con Potty o la comadreja.

-No los llames así- contestó la castaña, ignorando el comentario anterior.

-O sea que si hablas para defender a tus amigos, pero no me contestas un cumplido, que extraña eres Granger.

-No soy extraña. Además como responder a eso, siempre me odiaste.

-La verdad no. Nunca te odie, tal vez era envidia de que podías ser como tu querías sin tener que cargar con el peso de un apellido, tal vez sólo estaba celoso de que tuvieras a tus amigos revoloteando a tu alrededor como si fueran doxys, tal vez sólo quería llamar tu atención.

La castaña esta sorprendida ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó esa declaración ¿Cómo tomarla? Recordar sus palabras la hacía sentir caliente de sus mejillas, seguro estaba muy sonrojada.

Trató de cambiar de tema muy sutilmente.

-¿Y la mamá de Scorpius?

Esta bien, posiblemente no fue muy sutil.

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y la dejó hacer, quizá aún estaba digiriendo sus palabras.

-En Suiza. Astoria y yo nos separamos hace dos años- contestó Draco.

-¿Greengrass? ¿Te casaste con Astoria Greengrass? ¡Era dos años menor que nosotros!- chilló Hermione.

-Tranquila leona, no es como si me hubiera casado cuando ella tenía 14 años. Me casé cuando acabo la guerra. Después de los juicios vivimos un tiempo en Suiza, ella y yo ya teníamos nuestro contrato matrimonial así que no tuvimos que esperar mucho a que fuera mayor de edad porque sus padres estaban de acuerdo.

-Pero ella tenía 16, era una niña.

-Créeme que de niña no tenía nada.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu esposa?

-Ex esposa Granger, y no estoy hablando mala de ella, todo el mundo mágico conoce como fue Astoria.

-Aún así es muy grosero, ella es una mujer.

-Si bueno como sea ¿Qué pasó con Weasley?

-Bueno el y yo nos separamos cuando Rose entró a Hogwarts, ya no funcionábamos bien, creo que el amor que había entre nosotros fue siempre mucho más fraternal que de pareja. Al separarnos estamos mejor, y los niños esta bien.

-¿Marie se lo tomó bien?

-Muy bien ha decir verdad, ella es muy madura para su edad, aunque siempre me hablaba de un amigo que también había pasado por esta situación y que la entendía- le sonrió la castaña.

-Scorpius también mencionó a tu hija muchas veces en cartas, siempre hablaba muy bien de ella, al parecer heredó la inteligencia de su madre, tiene muchos rasgos tuyos aunque debo agradecer a Merlín que su cabello no es una enredadera.

El rubio puso su mejor cara de dolor cuando la castaña le golpeó el brazo

-¡Oye tranquila! No quiero terminar en Urgencias antes de nuestra primera cita- le dijo Draco.

La castaña se puso seria de golpe ¿Primera cita? Bueno si lo veía de manera superficial, el rubio era guapo, muy guapo ha decir verdad, había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, ya no era delgado sin chiste, ahora su cuerpo estaba fibroso, y podía ver que se ejercitaba porque esos brazos no eran normales y con respecto a su carácter, seguía siendo un arrogante pero era parte de su encanto, ya no era prejuicioso con la sangre e incluso aceptaba que su hijo se relacionara con su hija.

No veía para nada mal un panorama a futuro con el rubio.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión le preguntó algo de vital importancia.

-¿No te molesta que Scorpius sea amigo de una mestiza?

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, su hijo le había hecho la misma pregunta y su respuesta había sido que no le importaba, y era la verdad no le importaba. Sufrió mucho en la guerra como para seguir con su educación de sangre pura odiando a todo ser inferior sólo por su sangre, aún creía que él era mejor que todos, pero lo era por su esfuerzo, por el empeño que ponía día a día en su trabajo, era mucho mejor, porque a pesar de los golpes de la vida él nunca se hundió, luchó contra aquellos que lo querían ver en la miseria y ganó, sobrevivió a una guerra porque demostró, que a pesar de estar del lado incorrecto, que tenía el valor suficiente para aceptar sus errores y seguir adelante. Para perdonar y ser perdonado.

Así que no, no le molestaba para nada.

Además el tener a Hermione Granger, como la madre de la amiga de su hijo, era lo mejor. La castaña ya no tenía cuerpo de niña, y por lo que podía ver a través de ese vestido, el tiempo no la había tratado mal, sus curvas eran muy acentuadas y la hacían ver muy sexy, sus pechos no eran muy grande ni muy pequeños, parecía que habían sido hechos en un molde perfecto para encajarán con sus manos, su piel era de un color dorado que la hacía resaltar y finalmente su cara; lo que más le gustaba eran esos labrios, generosos y muy bien formados, tenían un color durazno natural, no hacía falta que se pusiera labial, así ya se le antojaban, y esos ojos color miel que lo hacían sentir traspasado eran su mejor atributo, sinceros, grandes, cálidos.

Definitivamente no le molestaba.

Draco acercó su silla un poco a la de la castaña, pasó su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de Hermione y lo dejó reposando en respaldo, puso su mejor sonrisa seductora, la miró a los ojos para que viera que era sincero, pegó su cara un poco más, con sus alientos entre mezclados y susurró.

-Lo que de verdad me molestaría es que me rechazarás en este momento.

Y la besó, fue un beso tierno, cariñoso, donde le infundía confianza, donde le decía _"¡Hey tranquila! Esto de verdad esta pasando y quiero que siga pasando" _No lo profundizó más porque temía que se convirtiera en un espectáculo no apto para niños, además de que sus propios hijos andaban por ahí.

Cuando se separaron, el ojigris pegó su frente a la de ella y volvió a hablar.

-No me molesta que Scorpius se junte con Rose, no me molesta que sea mestiza o que su hermosa madre sea hija de muggles, no me molesta que tu trabajo sea tan absorbente como el mío, no me molesta que hayas sido primero de Weasley, no me molesta nada de ti Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente, lo miró directamente y sonrió, había sido un beso maravilloso, sintió como una manada de hipogrifos aparecían en su estómago poniéndola nerviosa, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Las palabras del rubio aún resonaban en su mente, había sido muy tierno, muy cariñoso, y por supuesto que le creía.

Se separó de él y notó como en su mirada había confusión, se puso seria y habló.

-A mi tampoco me molesta que Rose sea amiga de Scorpius, ni que te hayas casado con Astoria y después divorciado, de hecho creo que es maravilloso, tampoco que seas un arrogante bastante guapo, no me molesta tampoco nada de ti Draco.

Y lo volvió a besar.

Ninguno notó que sus hijos los veían con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro, si sus padres terminaban juntos, ellos algún día también podrían terminar juntos.

Por otro lado los pensamientos de los padres era el mismo.

"_Tal vez este helado no sólo era una cita de niños, tal vez es el comienzo de algo más."_

**&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.&amp;.**

**Aquí en México ya es 30 de Abril :3**

**Como informe en mi Facebook personal, aquí les dejo un pequeño OS que escribí especialmente para esta fecha. **

**¡Feliz día del niño!**

**A mi en lo personal, siempre me he considerado una niña (que ama los fics con lemon) en el cuerpo de una adulta en proceso, es por eso que me encanta escribir o soñar despierta. **

**Como podrán darse cuenta introduje una nueva parejita, Scorose (: no sé si logre hacer una buena adaptación de personalidades pero a mí me gustó bastante a pesar de jamás haber leído un fic de éste pairing. Y por otro lado no pude evitar meter Dramione a la de fuerza, jajajajaja.**

**Por otro lado el fin de semana que vi el Maratón de HP en WB me dolió ver como Ron sufría a mares por las imágenes del guardapelo ¡Sentí culpa! Así que me propuse no dejarlo en mal en mi próxima historia, y lo intenté, Salazar bendito sabe que lo intenté pero es que de verdad era necesario que mi castaña estuviera divorciada jajaja al menos Ron y ella terminaron de buena forma XD**

**Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews (:**

**Finalmente les informo que el cap de "No sabes el momento exacto" está en proceso y que aprovecharé este puente que se viene para escribir de manera supersónica!**

**Pd. En mi perfil encontrarán otro OS llamado "This is more than love" por supuesto Dramione.**

_Mons Malfoy._


End file.
